cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath Cookie
Wrath Cookies, also known as Red Cookies, appear during the Grandmapocalypse. They are similar to Golden Cookies, but have different outcomes after being clicked. Wrath Cookies count towards the Golden Cookie Clicks total, therefore giving you progress towards the achievements /upgrades involving golden cookies. Their effects are also modified by any Golden Cookie upgrades. The Wrath Cookie shares cooldown with a Golden Cookie, giving you a chance for either happening. Chances The chance of getting a Wrath Cookie instead of a Golden Cookie depends on the Grandmatriarch's status, which is listed under the Special heading on the Stats tab: *Status: Appeased - Chance for Wrath Cookies is 0%. *Status: Awoken - Chance for Wrath Cookies is 33%. *Status: Displeased - Chance for Wrath Cookies is 66%. *Status: Angered - Chance for Wrath Cookies is 100%. Wrath Cookies also have a 15% chance of being summoned by the Grimoire's Force the Hand of Fate spell. (Needs confirmation: This chance seems unaffected by the Grandmatriarch's status.) Using the Skruuia god in the Pantheon also causes all cookies to spawn as Wrath, regardless of Grandmatriarch status. Outcomes There are fifteen effects in total, including 10 positive, 3 negative, and 2 neutral outcomes. Clicking a Wrath Cookie randomly selects one effect to be activated. Probabilities listed below are calculated from the source code. Note: These numbers are long term probability for clicking wrath cookies only. If Skruuia, Spirit of Scorn is selected in the Pantheon, all cookies will be wrath cookies with different probabilities. See Golden Cookie Probabilities for the detail. * 24.5~25.3% to get "Ruin!": ** lose 5% of current cookies, or 10 minutes worth of production, whichever is less, plus 13. *** 10 minutes of production is equivalent to CpS * 600. * 24.5~25.3% to get "Lucky!": ** Gain 15% of current cookies, or 15 minutes worth of production, whichever is less, plus 13. *** 15 minutes of production is equivalent to CpS * 900. *** This is the same as the "Lucky!" effect of Golden Cookies. * 24.5~25.3% to get "Clot": ** This reduces production by 50% for 66 seconds, which is equivalent to losing 33 seconds of production (CpS * 33). ** With the Get Lucky upgrade, this lasts 132 seconds, equivalent to losing 66 seconds of production (CpS * 66). ** When Clot is active, a red border appears around the cookie window. ** It is possible to negate the effects of the Clot by exporting and importing your game quickly (or simply saving and refreshing). The wrinklers will keep the cookies they have sucked with this method. * 5.99~6.156% to get "Elder frenzy": ** Grants you x666 production for 6 seconds (CpS * 3996). *** Affects Cookies per Second, but does NOT affect Cookies per Click (although it indirectly affects cookies per click with the 'mouse' upgrades). *** With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 12 seconds (CpS * 7992). *** With 10 Wrinklers giving an effective 6x CpS and the "Get Lucky" upgrade, the total benefit of the elder frenzy is CpS * 47,952 or 13 hours, 19 minutes, 12 seconds of production * 2.35~2.420% to get "Click frenzy" buff: ** Grants 777 times normal clicking power for 13 seconds. *** With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 26 seconds. ** Works only for manual clicking, not for Cursor's autoclicking. ** Assuming the mouse is upgraded to adamantium (4% CpS per click), and about 5 clicks per second, this gives x155.4 production (CpS * 2020 or 4040). An unobtainium mouse (5% CpS per click) at the same speed gives x194.25 production (CpS * 2525 or 5050). * 0.44~0.449% to start a "Cookie Storm": ** A massive amount of Golden Cookies appears everywhere on the screen for 7 seconds, each granting you 1–7 minutes worth of cookies. ** Those cookies do not count for clicked/missed Golden Cookies counters. They can, however, unlock Easter eggs. * 6.38~6.56% to start a "Cookie chain": ** If the number of cookies in your bank is less than 10 billion, the first cookie you click in the chain will reward you with +6 cookies, and 3 seconds after being clicked another cookie will appear which grants +66 cookies, and then the third +666 cookies, and so on. If the number of cookies in your bank has reached 10 billion but less than 100 billion, the cookie chain will start from +66 cookies, and when reached 100 billion it will start from +666 cookies, and so on. ** If a chain cookie is clicked and added to your bank, the next cookie's appearance is decided: *** Missing any cookie will break the chain. All cookies (min-capped 1 second at 10+ chain) will appear for 1 to 10 seconds and are NOT prolonged by Lucky Day or Serendipity. ***Every cookie past the 1st has a 1% chance to not appear. *** No cookie will appear if the reward exceeds 50% of your bank. (That is, your bank is less than 2x the value of the next cookie.) *** No cookie will appear if the reward exceeds 6 hours' worth of cookies. *** Cookies will spawn until an above condition is met. ** The following table shows the rewards and requirements for each level of the chain: * 2.35~2.420% to get "Cursed Finger": ** Sets CpS to 0 for ten seconds, but each click is worth an amount equal to ten seconds of normal (unwithered) production. ** Works only for manual clicking, not the Cursors' autoclicking. *** With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 20 seconds. *** Interestingly enough, "Get Lucky" also doubles the value of every click. This bonus works similarly if "Lasting Fortune" is also purchased, making every click worth 22 seconds of normal production. *** Also interestingly enough, CpS is not updated during the duration of this effect. This means that buildings or upgrades purchased or sold during the duration of this effect will not alter the cookies received from a click until after the effect ends, and means that a Cursed Finger that was received from a Wrath Cookie that was clicked during a Frenzy or Clot will not be affected by the Frenzy or Clot ending. *** Any reindeer clicked during this duration will give 50 cookies; this is due to the CpS being set to 0 for the duration of the effect. * 4.13~4.262% to get a building special: ** Get a variable bonus to cookie production for 30 seconds; effect shared with Golden Cookies. ** Possible specials: High-five (Cursors), Congregation (Grandmas), Luxuriant Harvest (Farms), Ore Vein (Mines), Oiled-Up (Factories), Juicy Profits (Banks), Fervent Adoration (Temples), Manabloom (Wizard towers), Delicious Lifeforms (Shipments), Breakthrough (Alchemy labs), Righteous Cataclysm (Portals), Golden Ages (Time machines), Extra Cycles (Antimatter condensers), Solar Flare (Prisms), Winning Streak (Chancemakers), Macrocosm (Fractal Engines), Refactoring (Javascript Console). ** You need at least 10 buildings of a type to get its special. One of the applicable specials is chosen at random. However, having at least 10 buildings but less than 10 of each type causes this to become a Frenzy. ** Production bonus equals +10% per building of the corresponding type, meaning 10 buildings will give you +100% (x2), 20 will give you +200% (x3), and so on. ** Stacks with Frenzy; if Frenzy and a building special bonus are active at the same time, the bonuses are multiplied. For example, having 50 Cursors when triggering a High-five while a Frenzy is active will grant 42x production for the duration of the stacked bonuses. * 1.77~1.826% to get "(building special debuff)": ** In contrast to the previous effect, this "rusts" CpS by -10% per owned building of a random type for 30 seconds. It otherwise works within the same requirements of its CpS-boosting counterpart. ** Possible debuff specials: Slap To The Face (Cursors), Senility (Grandmas), Locusts (Farms), Cave-In (Mines), Jammed Machinery (Factories), Recession (Banks), Crisis Of Faith (Temples), Magivores (Wizard towers), Black Holes (Shipments), Lab Disaster (Alchemy labs), Dimensional Calamity (Portals), Time Jam (Time machines), Predictable Tragedy (Antimatter condensers), Eclipse (Prisms), Dry Spell (Chancemakers), Microcosm (Fractal Engines), Antipattern (Javascript Console). ** The description of this effect is misleading. While it would seem that a production modifier of more than -100% would result in negative cookie production, this effect simply adds the "negative multiplier" to the denominator of the Golden Cookie production multiplier. For example, with 105 Banks, a Recession would result in a Golden Cookie production multiplier of (100%) / (100% + 1050%) = 100% / 1150% = 8.695%. ** As with building buffs, you need at least 10 buildings of a type in order to get a debuff. However, also like the building buffs, having at least 10 buildings but less than 10 of each type causes this to become a Frenzy instead. * ~'0.002%' to get "blab" (really rare): ** Does nothing but has a funny message, which includes: *** Cookie crumbliness x3 for 60 seconds! *** Chocolatiness x7 for 77 seconds! *** Dough elasticity halved for 66 seconds! *** Golden cookie shininess doubled for 3 seconds! *** World economy halved for 30 seconds! *** Grandma kisses 23% stingier for 45 seconds! *** Thanks for clicking! *** Fooled you! This one was just a test. *** Golden cookies clicked +1! *** Your click has been registered. Thank you for your cooperation. *** Thanks! That hit the spot! *** Thank you. A team has been dispatched. *** They know. *** Oops. This was just a chocolate cookie with shiny aluminium foil. * 0.94~1.194% to start "Dragon Harvest" (requires Krumblor, cookie dragon, proportionally decreasing odds of other effects): ** Get x15 cookie production for 60 seconds. ** Requires Reaper of Fields aura to be active on Krumblor. * 0.94~1.194% to get "Dragonflight" (requires Krumblor, cookie dragon, proportionally decreasing odds of other effects): ** Gives x1111 cookies per click for 10 seconds. ** Works only for manual clicking, not for Cursor's autoclicking ** Can also indirectly stack with frenzy. After buying all the main "mouse" upgrades, your clicking power during frenzy increases by approx x7 because of the increase in CpS, so, therefore, getting a "Dragonflight" during a "Frenzy" yields roughly x7777 clicking power until either the "Frenzy" or "Dragonflight" ends. ** Requires Dragonflight aura to be active on Krumblor. * 1.17~1.194% to get "Everything must go" (Business Day season only, proportionally decreasing odds of other effects): ** All buildings are 5% cheaper for 5 seconds. * 0.01~0.012% to get "sweet": Gain one sugar lump. Strategy Probably the best strategy is to purchase the One Mind upgrade: Golden Cookies still spawn 2/3 of the time and it also gives the benefit of the Wrinklers, increasing the effectiveness of a Frenzy by up to 6 times (or 6.225 with this Wrinklerspawn Easter upgrade). This way it gives 6468 times CpS, which is better than the Elder Frenzy thanks to the bigger chance. Plus the benefits of Golden Cookie combos also apply to this method like the Frenzy+Lucky/Clicking Frenzy. Upon purchase of the Get Lucky upgrade, Golden Cookies are in general more beneficial to players, due to the huge gain of Lucky + Frenzy, or even Clicking Frenzy + Frenzy combo. This is especially viable if the players bank a lot of cookies, as a maximized Lucky nets 2 hours and 20 minutes of cookies alone (and you gain a lot of cookies from Frenzy alone) and an Elder Frenzy only nets 2 hours, 13 minutes, and 12 seconds of cookies. The Clicking Frenzy + Frenzy combo nets approximately 31 seconds of cookies per click, with all mouse upgrades, on top of 7x CpS. The combos also occur more frequently than Elder Frenzy, and the cost of an Elder Pledge is cheap to end game players. With an incredibly great bank, the increased chance of Cookie Chain of Wrath Cookies may make it worthwhile, but the point at which Wrath Cookies are better again is likely much further than CpS*84000. The Ruin effect also stacks with Frenzy, so if you click a Wrath Cookie during a Frenzy, you could potentially lose 7x as many cookies. It is suggested that players who want to take the risk of clicking a Wrath Cookie do so after the end of Frenzy because there is only a 28.594% (Lucky) + 2.2465% (Click Frenzy) + 6.0715% (Cookie Chain) = 36.912% chance of benefiting, whereas the other 63.088% chance either makes you lose more cookies or ends the Frenzy early. To mitigate the risks of clicking Wrath Cookies, players can save their game beforehand and reload if they receive a negative outcome, though some players may consider this a form of cheating. All in all, Golden Cookies are better for end game players or players who value stability and who don't like seeing their hard-earned cookies being lost. Trivia *Golden Cookie upgrades purchased also affect the Wrath Cookie. **Note that Get Lucky increases the duration of the Clot debuff, and therefore increases losing production. *If you are only in stage one or two of the Grandmapocalypse ("Awoken" or "Displeased"), then the cookies that appear in the cookie chain will randomly alternate between Gold and Wrath. For example, you may start the chain by clicking a Golden cookie, but the next cookie that appears in the chain could be golden or red, as could the next one and so on. **Golden cookies in a cookie chain clicked in a chain during the "Awoken" or "Displeased" stages of the Grandmapocalypse will still give you a variation of 7 cookies for your click (7 for the first, 77 for the second, etc.) This means you can get (about 17% x the probability of golden cookies) more out of each cookie in chains that occur during those stages of the Grandmapocalypse. *666 is popularly portrayed as a significant number in mythology, usually described as "the number of the beast". Thirteen is used because thirteen is considered to be an unlucky number. *Each individual Wrath Cookie clicked that was caused by the Cookie Chain is counted as a Golden Cookie click, and thus counts towards related achievements such as Leprechaun. *When players don't have the Get Lucky upgrade, Wrath Cookies are potentially more beneficial to players than Golden Cookies. Although there are 2 bad outcomes with a 28.59% chance of happening, compared to 1 good outcome at a 28.59% chance of happening, the introduction of "Elder Frenzy" provides players with 1 hour, 6 minutes, and 36 seconds of income in a mere 6 seconds (which is about twice as productive as getting "Clicking frenzy" without any clicking), which will happen once per about 9.7 bad outcomes. This can offset the negatives of Wrath Cookies. The increased chance for Cookie Chains can also be very beneficial if you don't have a CpS of over 500 million yet, and if one doesn't have enough Golden Cookie clicks for the Get Lucky upgrade. In addition, because wrath chains are more tolerant of low bank than golden chains, about 3% of the time a red-chain will last one more cookie than a gold-chain, which more than offsets the loss of 1/7 of income (statistically, a wrathchain's expected value is 10.7% more than a goldchain on average). *You are more likely to get a full cookie chain using Wrath Cookies than you are to start a cookie chain using Golden Cookies; which means that the best way to get the later Golden Cookie Achievements is to stay with Wrath Cookies: the average Wrath Cookie is worth almost 1.6 golden cookies if you have enough cookies for a full chain. *By opening multiple windows or tabs, you have multiple chances to click Wrath Cookies until you get one with the desired effect. At that point, one can close all the other tabs/windows and save the game, in order to continue with that particular window/tab. While the cookies that you click will not carry over from one window to another, this increases the odds of getting an Elder Frenzy or Cookie Chain in a shorter amount of time. *Before v2.002, Clots and Frenzies were mutually exclusive. If Frenzy was currently active when Clot was activated, the Frenzy would be ended early, and vice versa. An Elder Frenzy would also replace either a Clot or a Frenzy if either was active, and Dragon Harvest worked likewise. **As of v2.002, however, all such effects will stack and combine their multipliers, thus making new combinations such as Dragon Harvest/Elder Frenzy possible. If active at the same time, Clots will now cut in half the benefit of a Frenzy, for an overall times-3.5 multiplier, instead of canceling Frenzy before halving the base CpS, for a divide-by-14 drop from when Frenzy was active. *Though the Clot effect may seem a detriment, it can actually be useful in several cases. If Wrath cookies appear often enough, activating one that gives the Ruin effect during a Clot will cut in half the number of cookies lost; and since the price of flipping the Golden Switch is based on the unwithered CpS, a value affected by Frenzy and Clot, flipping the Switch during a Clot will only cost the player half the usual price (as the Switch deactivates Golden/Wrath Cookies, this is only a viable strategy for flipping it on, not off). Similarly, the effect can be used for planting in the Garden, as cookie costs for garden planting are affected by CpS regardless of any withering or effects. *Wrath cookies have different appearances depending on the season. Starting with v1.0411, pumpkin cookies can be seen during Halloween Season. During Valentine's Day Season, wrath cookies are represented by an upside-down heart cookie. During Business Day Season, wrath cookies are represented by a red contract. During Easter Season, wrath cookies are represented by red bunnies with large black eyes. *According to a news tick, the flavor of a Wrath Cookie is "somewhere between a blood sausage and seawater". *When you get a clot and purchase elder pledge, the clot will not disappear. 25%>25%> Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Gameplay Category:Interactive Objects